hang in there, love has come, baby
by Bereniss
Summary: cap 3: solo unos minutos lo separan de verlo... tercero! wii! de espero muchos mas drables yupi! ojala les guste. basado en el maravilloso comic young avengers XD. Teddy X Billy 4 evar!
1. el hubiera no existe

hi di hoo!! este es uno de espero muchos drables de mi ultima obsesion Young Avengers: estara enfocado en la hermosa relacion Teddy x Billy por que son fabulosos

Advertencia: obviamente sera sobre una relacion gay, asi que las fangirls o fanboys espero les guste, si no; mejor vete X-P

Advertencia: a los que se quedaron va lento a si que no se esponjen XD son drables y lo peor es que son mios.... sorry u.u

pd: ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece...son propiedad exclusiva de mi oh editorial/deidad MARVEL por que te amamos Stan Lee xD (al menos yo)

* * *

El hubiera no existe

Billy tenía por costumbre usar la vieja frase; que hubiera pasado si....se hubiera levantado más temprano, si hubiera entregado el trabajo a tiempo, si hubiera usado suéter ese día. Tiene esa vieja costumbre, y por más problemas que el viajar por el tiempo le ha causado, no ha podido perderla.

El sabe, que se habría perdido de muchas cosas, buenas, las mejores de su vida, si se hubiera levantado temprano quizás le hubieran tocado los waffles recién hechos; quizás el profesor no le hubiera puesto un castigo; retrasándose para ir con los Young avengers, alargando mas el entrenamiento; pero sobre todo si hubiera llevado suéter ese frio día, Teddy no se hubiera ofrecido a prestarle el suyo, no lo hubiera acompañado hasta su casa. Quizás si el no se hubiera animado a darle un beso, Teddy no se habría enterado que le gustaba, y si nunca hubieran sido novios; su vida no tendría esos maravillosos momentos que ahora tiene. Por eso Billy Kaplan sabe, que el hubiera no existe, y es mejor que permanezca así.

* * *

Never end

recientemente editado.

y jojojo ya se asquerosamente corto, pero que se le va a hacer....reviews?? :3


	2. impulsos

Segundo apenas... lo siento soy lenta y no se usar tecnología aparte tengo examenes hasta de lo que comí...estoy en universidad T.T compréndanme, y escogí una con mate xp soy masoquista

bueno espero que les gusten los cortitos (y los largos también xD) young avengers forever!!!!

bueno ya saben, MARVEL tiene todos los derechos de estos personajes, solo estoy impaciente por que no se donde se quedaronmis niños, con tantos comics y universos paralelos .

* * *

Impulsos

Teddy estaba consiente de ser un chico que se guiaba por su corazón.

Su frase favorita era_ no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy_, más que nada era un chico simple que seguía sus impulsos. De eso trataba la frase, ¿no?, hoy es el mejor día para hacer lo que quieras, y hacer lo que él quería era lo que mejor sabia hacer. Aunque debía de admitir que ese _modus operandum_ le había causado varios problemas en su escuela; no podía evitarlo, era como si su sangre burbujeara solo para hacer las cosas y luego pensarlas.

Cuando conoció a Billy su primer impulso fue ir y tocarlo, no de una manera obscena,claro; simplemente tenia las ganas de saber como era la piel de ese chico nuevo,quería saber si era tan tersa como parecía, ¿acaso eso era malo?.

Con Billy fue donde sus impulsos pensaron antes de actuar, siempre encontraba pretextos para rosarlo "_sin querer"_, ayudarlo a levantarse, etc. después se había encontrado pensando en el más de lo debido, pensando como se sentirían esos labios que siempre andaba mordiendo cuando se sentia nervioso, aquella blanca piel, ese delgado y bien formado cuerpo. Pero más que nada lo que pasaba por su cabeza; que era lo que hacia que esos ojos reflejaran tan bien lo que sentía, quería estar a su lado sin importar que. Al final sus impulsos de nuevo prevalecieron, y hablando honestamente no se arrepentía de eso.

* * *

never end

pues si, asi es nuestro teddy xD

reviews?


	3. después de clases

capitulo 3: después de clases.

* * *

Teddy Levanto la mirada de la hoja frente a él, y la dirigió hacia el reloj que estaba en la pared, en la parte mas alta, que marcaba no el suficiente tiempo para acabar con éxito aquella prueba de la que no sabia nada, y el insuficiente para salir de esa clase y encontrarse con Billy.

Por que siempre era demasiado el tiempo que pasaba sin billy, que iba a ser lo primero que haría saliendo de aquel horrible salón, encontrarse con él (bueno con todos los Young avengers), verlo a los ojos, y esperar ese adorable sonrojo que a veces provocaba, entrenar un poco con los chicos, mirar los suaves y elegantes movimientos de Billy; charlar con su líder Elí sobre las mejores maniobras de los héroes en equipo, admirar la figura reveladora que el traje de Billy entallaba (¡¡¡gracias Kate!!!) hasta el final de la tarde… quizás acompañaría a Billy en su camino a casa y disfrutaría esos momentos en los que solo están ellos, y solo en ese instante Teddy se atrevería a besarlo, por que sabe que Billy ha esperado eso igual que el desde el segundo en el que se vieron a los ojos

La campana de la escuela lo despierta de sus cavilaciones, entrega la hoja con una sonrisa marca registrada; sabe que tendrá otra oportunidad para subir sus notas, el primer partido empieza en una semana y el jugador estrella no puede faltar; quizás debería pedirle a Billy unas clases particulares, así, tendría una excusa para subir a su habitación; y con ese plan en mente se dirige hacia la salida, por que sabe que algo mejor le espera.

Never End

* * *

yo se...son muy cortos, u.u dejen reviewss!!!!


End file.
